User talk:Slug-Drones
Welcome Hi, welcome to LittleBigPlanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the LittleBigPlanet 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikite (Talk) 11:08, January 24, 2011 Re:Question I honestly don't know how they were put there, try asking around. --Wikite The Wiki Warrior 03:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Master Ragnarok 04:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Well I think it is how they have created the template for the tool bar. Master Ragnarok 08:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. Try asking User:Little Sack Man, he added them to it. Tezzla Cannon 09:54, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Yeah some older pages can be like that. You don't need permission to change it though :) some things like that could just be added in by random people. --Wikite The Wiki Warrior 18:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Good Idea Yes good Idea. Master Ragnarok 20:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :* Sorry, it was late at night and I must've looked over the bureaucracy message. The only significant power that a bureaucrat can do that an admin can't do is appoint other admins. I have these same powers though, so I told Mister Ragnarok that if your wiki needs other admins I will help appoint them. I also told him that I will probably make him a bureaucrat in like a month. - Wagnike2 15:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrat I work with Wikia as a member of the Gaming Team and I'm a helper who has all the powers of Wikia Staff, as I've explained before though there is no one exactly qualified around here yet to become a bureaucrat. You currently have admins, but they have only been an admin for a short period of time. Right now, though there is no need for a Wiki that is this size to need a bureaucrat. - Wagnike2 17:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :* The reason that page exists is as a general editing/reference guide for people to use on this Wiki. It's for new editors, and it's not in the main namespace. It's on the LBP Wiki main category because it related to editing on the LBP Wiki. - Wagnike2 05:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I was just looking around that wiki and was looking at the admin and found u. Master Ragnarok 19:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Its ME!!! Dr. Eggman rox 2 Link Messed Up So, I left it on the wrong talkpage - - Copied n' pasted here. :#1 Q) So, when did you first join SNN? :#2 Q) What made you first join SNN? :#3 Q) Who's your favorite character from the franchise? :#4 Q) Who's the character you hate the most from the franchise? :#5 Q) How do you feel about fandom? :#6 Q) It's been said that you used to be a vandal on the wiki: what made you change? :#7 Q) What are your goals for the wiki? :#8 Q) What do you most dislike about the wiki? :#9 Q) What are your personal wiki-related goals? :#10 Q) Who are your friends on the wiki? There.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright. And how do you feel about your becoming a Featured User?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 08:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Need to talk to you here http://shadowunleashed.wikia.com/wiki/Sandbox_Unleashed_Wiki --Krazy Company (talk) 17:33, April 12, 2014 (UTC)